


硫磺飘落的城市

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Paths
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: “我是一名预言者。”黑色长发的年轻男人平静地说。灰色眼睛有如两汪凝固的水银。“艾伦·克鲁格，你必须听我接下来的话：你势必要从你同胞手中护这孩子周全，即便他血管里流的是马莱人的血液；你势必要将他带回北方，带回马莱人的荫蔽下，即便他的人生与你毫无关联。”“艾伦·克鲁格，你必须听我接下来的话：你势必要……”
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	硫磺飘落的城市

**Author's Note:**

> 有了Lofter忘了AO3系列，好几个月没来除草了。  
> 中文读者可以考虑关注我的Lofter（ID：抹力树下抹力扣），写了新的东西发得会比较及时一点。不过AO3这边也不会荒废的，毕竟这Lofter看着也快没了……。
> 
> 硫磺飘落的城市  
> 原作向，全年龄，有一丢丢克鲁艾  
> 其实根本没有cp要素，强行说是克鲁艾只是为了假装我cp今天有粮了
> 
> English translation of this work will be available soon

克鲁格下了最后一班火车，又在暮色四合的田野上疾疾地走了两个小时，步伐急切，无心留意晚霞中粉色和橙色的云彩渐渐在眼前飞远，也无心去倾听田埂两边隐隐的自得其乐的蛙鸣。不多时，当天空从湛蓝变成混点紫罗兰色的深蓝，最后再变得深沉起来时，他终于看见那村庄的灯光远远地在地平线升起。

村里先前接到他电报的人已经在村口等他。一个蓄着胡须的红脸庞的男人，恰是你在任何乡间都能看到的那种爽朗的庄稼汉，此刻脸上却没有那种爽朗的笑容，而是鬼鬼祟祟地朝四周望了望，确定没有任何人留意他们，连招呼都略过就急匆匆地领着克鲁格走，穿过小巷把他带进一间房子。这房子与它静谧的外表不符，里面竟坐满了人，男女老少都有，皆是普通的村人模样，足有四五十人。只不过人们个个面色煞白、忧心忡忡。几盏忧郁的油灯无精打采地捉着蛾子打发时间。

克鲁格关上门，立刻就有人——面色苍白、一脸急切——向他开口。

“那么，消息是真的吗？”她问，“马莱人已经发现我们了吗？”

克鲁格点点头。这个点头的动作好像往死寂的池塘里扔下一颗石子。立刻，表示惊讶、痛苦和恐惧的涟漪从人们脸上一圈圈扩散，这波动吵醒了几个在母亲臂弯里睡觉的孩子，让几个按捺不住心情的年轻人交头接耳起来。一位老者举起手来示意大家安静。不一会儿，湖面又平静了。

“诸位，”他说，嗓音带着家族中最有威严的老家长常有的那种隆隆声，但克鲁格可以听出来这看似威严、有如铁壁般可靠的声音底下也有一丝颤抖，“大家都知道，我们这一族艾尔迪亚人，二十年前买通了做血液检查的马莱人，家族得以逃离集中拘束，逃向这个无人理睬的平静乡下。我们在这里生活了二十年，在这田间，我们默默无闻、辛勤谦逊，我们是诚实的邻居，亲切的朋友……我们只想要平静的生活而已。”

他说，颇具戏剧性地停了一下，等待人们的脸上纷纷荡出一阵茫然的微笑，又继续说道：

“然而，我们的这位朋友——”视线齐刷刷地投射到克鲁格身上，尤其是他这一身马莱军警的制服，“潜伏在马莱当局的‘枭’先生……请允许我脱帽向您表示敬意……‘枭’先生告诉我们，那个曾经帮我们伪造血液检查的马莱人的行迹败露了，他已经在拷问中说出了一切。”停顿，让人们的惊呼和悲叹荡完，“因此，亲爱的同胞们……他们查到我们的去向、查到这个村子，至多只需要再一两天的时间。我们必须抛弃一切，我们必须逃亡了。”

他又停下来让人们消化完这消息。但这次涟漪越荡越大，人们的恐惧发酵为一种坐立难安的嗡嗡声，有人大声争执起来，有人似乎就要哭泣。领克鲁格进来的那个红脖子男人的面色涨成猪肝色，压低声音轻轻吼了一句：“嘘！不要给人听见！”

立竿见影。喧嚣立刻给停下了。克鲁格这时想起在火车上匆匆看的地图，上面有一些对线路附近各个村庄城镇的旅游介绍。这个地方被夹在地图的页边，寥寥几句介绍说明这里在春天是钓草鱼的好地方；湖泊附近有小村庄，大约有一百来号人，村民很和善。

那么，克鲁格粗略地计算了一下，这里的四五十人，加上一些可能留在家里而未参加秘密会议的老者幼者，差不多有六七十的艾尔迪亚人。也就意味着这村里还有差不多相等数量的马莱人。

他回过神来，发现大家又在齐刷刷地望着他。克鲁格不喜欢这样，他习惯了在暗处生活，太多人同时的视线令他不自在。那上年纪的家长也殷切地看着他。克鲁格这才意识到对方刚刚应该是对自己说了什么话。他尴尬地咳嗽一声，请求对方重复。

“枭先生，我们该往哪里逃才是呢？”

这是克鲁格在火车上就预想过的问题。

“你们只有穿过西南的荒野和丘陵，往西边走。”克鲁格说，“当然，本来直接往南是最快的，但若有人追捕你们，他们会以为你们选择了最快的道路。——如果他们有疑心，我可以帮忙把他们向南引，这一点还是可以做到的。——”一阵稀稀落落的表示感激的声音，“我把这份地图给你们，上面圈出了西海岸的一个小港口，还有往那里走的线路。到那里去，坐船离开，至于驶向哪里恐怕需要再做安排；但只要顺利离开马莱，你们就暂时安全了。”

窸窸窣窣。“说得正是！”“啊，谢天谢地……”“我们应该赶快回家收拾，趁着夜色上路……”

“要特别注意，”克鲁格提高一点音量好重新把人们的注意力带回来，“在那种小港口坐船不会要求血液检查，但仍然需要查你们的身份证件。幸好当时那个医生并不负责给你们办理证件，马莱当局并不知道你们的名字和长相。你们千万不能暴露身份，不然，只要一处的警察发现端倪，发传真通知了别人，全国都会开始通缉你们，也就没办法坐船了，那样的话，我也再不能帮到你们什么了。”

克鲁格说。他当时并没有注意到自己的提醒里藏着如此巨大的一个阴影，但面前的这些人已经瞬间领会了。没有人再出声讨论，每个人都像被巨大的怪物扼住咽喉一样，面庞无比苍白，瞳孔瞪大，互相面面相觑用眼神交流着一些克鲁格当时还没反应过来的事情。他正觉得有些好奇，突然被别的东西引去了注意力。

这砖房的另一头开了一扇小窗，窗户紧闭着，窗帘却给粗心大意地留了一大条缝隙，从中能看到一点隐隐绰绰的后院景象，草垛和篱笆。而现在，一个人站在窗外，透过缝隙看着里面的场景。

冷汗与脊椎的电流一同涌上克鲁格心头。莫非是村里哪个马莱人察觉了他们的鬼祟行动，窃听了他们所谈的一切？他几乎就要出声向同胞们指出那窃听者的存在了，但突然间，克鲁格发现其中的异样：外面的天色已经极暗了，连那草垛和篱笆都已变成影影绰绰的形状，只靠着屋内反射的那么点烛光根本看不清什么；那张脸却清晰地呈现，仿佛并不需要光源点亮。

那是一个年轻男子的面庞，平静地望向他们的秘密会议。年轻男子似是注意到了克鲁格在盯着他，便露出一个有点类似笑的表情，然后轻轻向他招了招手。

克鲁格的喉咙里滚出一个不受控制的音节。人们的那种令他不自在的视线于是又集中在他身上了。

“唔，”克鲁格尴尬地说，“我没有什么要说的了；我可能有点需要新鲜空气……劳驾，我就在后院里待几分钟，不会给人看到。”

他们放他出去了。他一步步在人们的凳子之间找着落脚点、小心不失礼地碰到任何人的身子。

克鲁格关上后门。

年轻男人转过身来面对着克鲁格。若要说这人是个幽灵，那么它未免幽得很实心——实际上，它看起来和活人并无区别。克鲁格一来到后院便发现并不是这个幽灵自己在发光，他和克鲁格一样被笼罩在夜色之中；只是克鲁格不知为何就是能看清他。

年轻男子看起来比克鲁格稍许更年少几岁，留着黑色的长发，面庞的轮廓跟艾尔迪亚人或马莱人都差不多，浅色皮肤，清秀的五官以一种优雅的方式排布。令克鲁格印象最深刻的是他的眼睛。高眼角，浅灰色的虹膜，平静有如两汪凝固的水银。

年轻男子抱着一团像是毯子一样的东西。

“感谢你注意到我，枭。”他开口说，饶有兴致地盯着克鲁格一下就充满敌意扬起来的眉毛，觉得很好笑似的，“不必这样警觉；我们是一类人。”

“你偷听了刚刚的谈话？”克鲁格问。他已经在心里计划着把这个自以为是的（很有可能是）马莱年轻人灭口的方法。

“唔，”年轻男子不置可否地耸耸肩，“我们的时间不是很多，因此必须马上切入主题。艾伦，你得听我说。”

克鲁格的眉毛扬得更高了。

“你怎么——”他低声说，“你怎么会——？”

“知道你的名字？”陌生人毫不在意地接了他的话，摆了摆手，像赶走一只讨厌的牛虻，“我还知道很多事情，艾伦·克鲁格。我知道你是艾尔迪亚人，知道你是伪装成马莱人的军警。我还知道，”他停顿一下，戏谑地看着克鲁格的表情，“你身上寄宿着九大巨人之一，进击的巨人。继承了大概一年不到吧，你甚至还没找到机会用过它。”

“你究竟是谁？”

“这不重要。”年轻男子说，“听着，艾伦——”

“你是谁？”克鲁格固执、敌意地问。

年轻男子停顿了一会儿。他的表情渐渐沉下来，原本那些轻松随意的影子慢慢融解进了夜。

“为了方便理解，你可以权当我是一名路过的预言者。”

“什么？”

“我是一名预言者。”黑色长发的年轻男人平静地说。灰色眼睛有如两汪凝固的水银。

“艾伦·克鲁格，你必须听我接下来的话：你势必要从你同胞手中护这孩子周全，即便他血管里流的是马莱人的血液；你势必要将他带回北方，带回马莱人的荫蔽下，即便他的人生与你毫无关联。”

他说，把手里抱着的毯子一样的东西展示给克鲁格看：是一个沉睡中的平平无奇的婴儿，长着一点稀疏的金发，只像任何一个婴儿那样，无任何特异之处。

男子将婴儿交给克鲁格，几乎是强塞进他怀里，克鲁格也几乎是出于本能不想让这东西掉在地上才接过来。

看见他接过，黑发男子便显出轻松了一些的神态。他看出克鲁格似乎还想问些什么，便在那里等待着。克鲁格张张嘴，最终却只从他满心的疑团里选了相当次要的一个。

“这孩子是什么人？”

“这村子里一个马莱人农夫的儿子。就住对面那条街。”对方倒是很坦率地回答了，答案平平无奇得让人失望；可他以那种平和的、叙述很久以前不相干事迹般的口吻，不停歇地说了下去，“将没有活人能在这个村子里见证下一个日出，除去这个孩子以外。他幸运地从大火中存活，由前来探查的马莱军警救走，带到孤儿院生活了。”

“……你说什么？”

正在此时，一声尖叫划破了黯淡而静谧的夜空。在这狭小的民居后院里，视野仅限于房屋的轮廓和头顶上一半的天空，别的还什么都看不见，但恶魔已经在声浪中滚滚而来——许多喧闹：瓶子打碎的声音、货物翻倒的声音、尖叫和怒骂、歇斯底里的吼叫，接着——克鲁格惊异地听到——有火焰在干草上燃烧时带来的噼啪声。

“喂，这到底是——”

他看向那个神秘的男子，却骇然地发现他已经消失不见。克鲁格奔到篱笆边上四处张望，尽管自己心里也知道这是自欺欺人。他还没有迟钝到连一个大活人在他面前跨过那么多踩上去沙沙作响的干草、翻过篱笆都注意不到。但他伏在篱笆上，少了些屋子的遮挡，听觉便更清晰了些。他听到一个女人叫喊。

“啊——不要！！你们疯了吗？！玛丽，安德鲁，你们在做什么——救命啊，救命啊！不要，不要，求求你——”

克鲁格从屋舍的后门奔回房内，那几只幽幽的蜡烛仍然在默不作声地流着烛泪。屋内却除了那名之前发过言的老人，再没有人在了。

老人看见他。

“啊，枭先生……”他缓慢地说，低下头去摆弄自己的烟斗，用哆嗦的、皮肤层层皱起的衰老的手拨弄烟丝，“要是没什么别的事，您可以离开这村子了……很抱歉我们无法招待您过夜。谢谢您的地图，我们……处理完一些事情，就会出发了。”

克鲁格大步走上去，不顾自己的动作撞倒了几个凳子。他突然想起了在那个神秘男子出现前的事——人们默默无声，以大睁的恐惧的眼睛和苍白的面庞望着他——那种恐惧，如此沉重，如此幽深，这些同胞们当时所意识到的事情，让他们如此骇然地陷入恐惧的事，究竟是什么？

门缝里已经有橙红的光线泄漏出来，克鲁格唰地打开它，看见这村子如今的模样。

傍晚时分当他来到这里，因为步履匆匆而未曾留意太多的细节。但无非便是那样的乡下小村：祥和的夜、砖木结合的小屋子、草垛和干柴、摆在网上晒干的小鱼，就算邻居家的猫把哪条鱼偷去了人们也只会宽容地一笑……这个地方正在成为被战争一级的灾厄所袭击的废墟。玻璃碎裂、瓦片掉落，火焰从好几座屋子里冒出来，透过窗户凶神恶煞地尖啸。从这门前还看不见人，但人的声音从各个方向传来。怒吼、哀求、尖叫，接着那尖叫又在某处中断，悄然不知所踪。重锤落下，耙刺断裂。火舌。鹤嘴锄沉重的头部。煤油的气味。火舌。

“你们这是在干什么？！”克鲁格惊异道。只见那老者不声不响动作缓慢地抽完了那口烟，接着以一个更加慢的慢动作抬起头来，望着克鲁格，那衰朽的脸显得比原先更加苍老绝望。

他凄惨地笑了笑。

“您还没意识到吗，枭先生？我们这些马莱人邻居皆熟识我们的面孔和姓名，其中几位的家里兴许还有我们各自孩子的合照……您不明白吗，枭先生？照您说的，明天或后天警察就会查到这里，那么还不等我们穿过这片田野，等待着我们的就是全国上下的通缉令。因此，枭先生，我们没有办法，我们没有办法。我们必须把所有这些邻居全部杀掉！枭先生！——！……。我们没有办法。”

克鲁格冲出房门，拐过一个街角便见到一处燃烧的房子。两个站立的男人和一个倒在地上、鼻孔和嘴巴里流出血来、瞳孔颤抖不止的男人。他的瞳孔里倒映出火光，点点火星穿过眼球里的血丝，飞向静谧的、钴蓝色的夜空。唾液和血液混在一起从他嘴里流出。

“求……求你们……汤姆……汉塞尔，我们难道不是……朋友吗……到底，怎么了……求求你们，不要……啊，啊啊……”

站立着的男人，一个把躺着的人固定好，另一个人手里拿着一把鹤嘴锄。眼泪从那大睁着的布满血丝的眼中滴落、被火光镶上金边，落到那流着鼻血的男人的面庞上。

“呜、呜啊啊……为什么，为什么非得我来做，”他口齿不清、语无伦次地说，“汉塞尔！你来！我来扶着他，你来下手！”

另一个男人更加大声更加慌乱地叫起来。

“你来！你来！我不行，你杀过那么多猪，闭上眼睛想象这也是另一份工作不就行了吗！”

“但这是人啊！是约翰逊啊，我们一起钓鱼、喝酒的约翰逊啊！”

“他是马莱人！！”负责固定的男人尖声大叫，脸上因为喘不过气透出一种紫红色。他满脸通红、破着嗓子大声嘶吼，姿态有如小孩子大声叫着争吵玩具的所属，同时，茫然的眼泪也从那小小圆圆的眼睛里落下，“他是道貌岸然、凶暴残忍的马莱人！！他会把你，把我们都出卖掉，你和你老婆孩子都会被折磨，被拔光手指，被变成吃人的怪物！你非得下手不可，而且，而且——”他语无伦次地说，显然已经一片茫然只凭着本能发出声音了，他事后肯定不会记得自己在此时说过什么。就算记得，他也会主动忘记，今晚的一切都是一个难看的梦魇，除此以外并无其他。人为了活下去必须忘记很多东西，“——你不是怀疑他勾引你老婆吗！对吧？！”他抓住了救命稻草一样地吼道，“所以下手吧！”

拿着鹤嘴锄的男人崩溃、绝望地嘶吼起来，泪水在他的脸上因火光而熠熠生辉。一秒过后，他们三个中总算有一个人再不会像这样狼狈地哭泣了。

“你们在干什么？”克鲁格问，声音很平静，但他感觉自己好像不认识自己的声音了。耳鸣让声音变得奇怪起来，好像从一个很渺远的空间所发出的一样。

名叫汤姆的男人和名叫汉塞尔的男人松松垮垮地站直了身体，踉跄几步，抬头望着天空，好像头颅过度沉重以至于脖颈已经无法承受了一样。在他们身后，是房屋燃烧时冲天的火光，和一片漂亮的深蓝紫色天空。半晌，其中一个人用袖子抹了一把脸，擦去泪和汗水，接着看向克鲁格。

“啊，是枭先生……枭先生。”他慢慢地、古怪地说，好像一个人刚从发癫的疯病中清醒过来，还没能完全摆脱声音中的神经质，“您怀里抱着什么？”

克鲁格低头，才发现自己居然一直无意识地抱着年轻男子塞给他的那个婴儿。现在他已经被声响惊醒，正一抽一抽地哭着，只是那哭声混在别的太多的哭声里，克鲁格一时都没有注意到。这时，从路口、从别的街道，其他的人们渐渐向这里走来，皆与那两个男人一样满身疲惫的血迹，表情茫然，带着泪流干之后的麻木不仁。

“……这是，维奇家新近出生的小儿子……”一个女人仰头看了看那襁褓之内的小脸，说道，接着以一种机械的声音补充道，“马莱人。”

“不！”克鲁格赶紧说，“……他还很小，什么都不会记得……”

人们仿佛用了很久的时间才艰难地消化完克鲁格的话。人们憔悴不堪，茫然无措，连思考都迟缓了。接着，有人说，“也罢，我们可以带着他……我们也有哺乳的妇女，可以假装他是自己的孩子。这样，万一真遇到血液检查，我们还可以抽他的血蒙混过关。再不然，被马莱人发现了，我们可以用他当人质。”

以目前这种精神状态而言，这位发言者着实算一个思虑深厚的战略大师了。可克鲁格几乎下意识地说不，然后把这个婴儿抱得紧了些。

人们看着他。慢慢地，一些被麻木和疲惫掩埋的疯狂，那些刚刚在火光中肆意舞动着支配了他们的疯狂渐渐又从他们的眼底复苏，像阴云散开又逐渐聚集。

“为什么，枭先生？您为什么袒护这可憎马莱人的幼崽？”

火焰噼啪着。幻象掠过克鲁格的脑中，他痛苦地闭了一下眼睛驱散它们。

“你们不该对他们做这种事。这些马莱人是无辜的。”他说。

扭动，扭动，火光，火光。

“可他们是马莱人。”一个年轻人说。他面颊上薄薄的肌肉古怪地颤抖着。

“他们是你们的朋友、邻居……”

那个叫汤姆的屠户歪歪扭扭地走到人群前面来，手里还提着那个滴着血的鹤嘴锄。他的面庞同样古怪，眼中流露着血丝和疯狂。

“我看，您是当了太久马莱人，已经忘了自己是谁了。”他说。接着他的声音陡然提高，尖利着嗓子叫喊起来，“做马莱人是不是很爽？！吃香喝辣，不用担心明天会有人拔掉你的手指，把你变成巨人！可是你跟我们一样都是艾尔迪亚人！你是艾尔迪亚人！如果他们说我们是恶魔、是肮脏的血，那你也一样！”他狠狠地、一字一顿地把“艾尔迪亚”这个词往克鲁格脸上丢去，就好像期待它会给克鲁格带来无尽的痛苦，或者突然使克鲁格掩面跌倒在地、和他们一样哭起来似的。可克鲁格只是一座塔一样站在那里，紧紧护住那个要命的婴儿。

于是屠户又高喊道。

“可是我们又做错了什么？！我们只不过想要宁静的生活！”

有人哭了，有人与他一起喊起来，有人把手里血迹斑斑的农具朝空中举起。

“我们只不过想要宁静的生活！”

“我们没有错！”

“我们只不过想要宁静的生活！”

喊了一阵，有人提议道：“来吧，同胞们……我们去检查一遍有没有漏网的，然后放火把其他的房子也烧了……然后我们就出发……前往属于我们的应许之地……过上宁静的生活……”

“不——”克鲁格只来得及说出这一个字，人群便早就料到他会这样一般，突然猛地开始攻击他。有人用指甲抠抓他的手臂，有人想用农具敲他，有人想从他手里把婴儿抢走，嘴里还高喊着“这不就有漏网之鱼吗”。克鲁格一手把婴儿护在胸前，另一只手设法打破了几只鼻子，满手粘稠的鼻血，又设法打晕了两个人。但接着他感到膝盖一阵疼痛，接着不受控制地跌倒在地上。原来有人用斧子从他膝关节后面砍去，砍断了一些对于直立行走而言非常重要的部位了。他只能任由自己摔倒。人群骂骂咧咧地又踢了他几脚，他不再挣扎，人群便对他失去兴趣，转而去找计划“寻找漏网之鱼”了。

克鲁格躺在地上散落的稻草和泥土之中，手边是那个襁褓中的马莱人，已经哭累了昏过去。他躺着，直直地望着天空，望着它漂亮的蓝色，星星却已在冲天火光的掩映下黯然失色了。那火光正在余光中爬升。克鲁格短暂地闭了一下眼睛，幻觉卷土重来。这深色的夜有如一条三厘米的橱柜缝隙，他在橱柜里，透过它看着火光席卷而来。

“其实我可以敌过他们。我可以变成巨人，把所有人都杀掉。像给水果榨汁一样简单。”他说，对着这橱柜的缝隙说。

“嗯。”预言者回答。他站在克鲁格身边，伏下身子，微微撩了一下一边的长发以便更好地看清克鲁格的脸。他的灰色眼睛眼仍然有如水银，没有一丝涟漪。

克鲁格沉默了一会儿。最终他又开口。

“我本来想去救那个人，在我面前被杀死的马莱男人。但我又想，他看见我的脸，活下来，录过口供以后，我的身份可能会暴露。”

“嗯。”预言者再次回应他，声音只是很平静，没有责怪或劝慰的意思。

“……”克鲁格转动眼珠，把目光从橱柜的缝隙上移开，移到那两块水银上，“遇到你的时候，我以为你是来偷听的马莱人。我计划把你杀掉灭口。”

“嗯。”年轻人又说。

克鲁格微微调整了一下姿势，让膝盖后稍微悬空，蒸汽从伤口中冒出。

“都一样的，是吗？”他低声问，“我和他们，他们和他们，今天的我的同胞和……”他又短暂地闭了一下眼睛，“和放火烧死我父母和妹妹的马莱人。我们都是一样的，是吗？”

“嗯。”预言者平静地回答，“都一样的。”

他们安静地呆了一会儿，只听见火声噼啪和远处人们模模糊糊的叫喊。克鲁格深深、深深地吸了一口气。他有点颤抖，也有点庆幸自己已经站不起来了，这样便可以掩饰此时支配他的无力感。

“……我一直以仇恨支撑着自己前进。”他无力地说，“家人的仇，同胞的仇，我为了有朝一日报仇而犯下更多的罪……但是，这一切都是循环……是吗？该怎样……停止这种愚蠢的循环？”

“我不知道。”预言者口齿清晰地回答他。他也和克鲁格一样望向天空，黯淡的星星在火焰的烟雾里忽明忽暗，“但总得做点什么。这就是为什么我今天来找你。”

“是为了这个婴儿吗？”

预言者诧异地停顿了一会儿，仿佛这会儿才想起来还有个婴儿在，他正在克鲁格右手的腋窝下面因为哭累了而昏睡过去。

“不是。”他终于说，“实际上，这个孩子并不会长成什么大人物。他没有经天纬地之才，与你的人生也毫不相关。他长大以后只是在一家街头餐馆当洗碗工，生活的乐趣在于小酒和赛马。甚至品德上都不算那么高尚。他和一个收容区的艾尔迪亚女子私通，却又怕惹来麻烦而抛弃她和她肚里的孩子。五十多岁的时候因为事故去世，就只是这样的人生。”

“噢。”克鲁格说。他不知道自己现在应该如何作想。

预言者看厌了星星，又低下头来静静地看着克鲁格的脸。

“这只是一个最普通、最碌碌的异族人，他的民族与你的民族有血海深仇，以后，他也会被教着学会以诅咒艾尔迪亚人为乐。你现在为你的膝盖伤觉得不值了吗？为这样一个孩子受如此疼痛。”

克鲁格想了很久，部分原因是火焰的声音吵得他无法思考。但最终，他缓缓地，缓缓地摇了摇头。

“不，我不后悔。”他说，声音好像是从很远的地方传来，“反正，我的膝盖能再生。”

预言者坐直了身子，他的肩膀原先一直有点微微紧张地崩起，现在终于放松了下来。他又“嗯”了一声，这一次，连他也露出一种微妙的疲倦神态来，只不过那是欣然的疲惫。仿佛你知道一件担心了很久的坏事并没发生，或发现一件即将发生的好事如期而至。

“好。那我便完成了我所行的目的。……艾伦·克鲁格，你必须听我接下来的话。将这话告诉你的继任者，让他的继任者也听到；非得让他听到不可。听我接下来的话。”

火焰噼啪作响。人们扔着石头。人们喧嚣着，粗野地叫嚷着。人们攥着拳头，捏着尖锐的石头，拿着生锈的铁棍。人们衣衫褴褛，怒火中烧而茫然无措。人们让他们自己的城坍圮毁灭，人们把自己流放往幻想中的彼方。

“你势必要去爱人。如果不这样做，一切只会循环。那坍圮的城，这烧毁的村。一切都将循环。因此，你们势必要去爱这些平凡碌碌、无可救药的人。”

END

＊硫磺飘落的城市：典出《圣经·旧约》。死海畔的城市索多玛罪大恶极，耶和华欲于其降灭绝之灾。亚伯兰向上帝求情，上帝便许诺若能在城中找到十个好人就不灭城。上帝派天使装成旅人前往索多玛，遇上罗得，罗得盛情款待天使，索多玛全城居民却将其住所团团围住要求交出客人任其处置。天使吩咐罗得带上妻女逃离，期间不可回头。黎明时分，上帝降下硫磺和火焰，索多玛就此成为火海，无人生还。罗得的妻子在逃难路上听到火声禁不住回头望去，便在原地变成了一根盐柱。

＊＊婴儿是莱纳的父亲。


End file.
